


To Sapling, Over

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, implied Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “Palm tree to Sapling, do you copy? Over.”“I can hear you, Hagakure-kun.”“Palm tree to Sapling, you have to talk in this format, over.”"This is ridiculous. We don’t need code names. Besides, they’re too obvious...”“Palm tree to Ten Gods, it’s important that we know who is talking to who, and when we have finished talking. Over.”Naegi goes on a date with Kirigiri and has some help. If it can be called that.





	To Sapling, Over

“Palm tree to Sapling, do you copy? Over.”

Makoto raised a hand to his ear, feeling the plastic piece in it.

“I can hear you, Hagakure-kun,” he said.

“Palm tree to Sapling, you have to talk in this format, over,” replied Yasuhiro, his voice coming from the earpiece.

That brought a frown to Makoto’s face. Though, he doubted Yasuhiro could see it from his bush, even if Makoto had chosen one of the café’s outside tables.

“This is ridiculous,” Byakuya piped up from the earpiece. “We don’t need code names. Besides, they’re too obvious...”

“Palm tree to Ten Gods, it’s important that we know who is talking to who, and when we have finished talking,” chided Yasuhiro. “Over.”

Makoto heaved a sigh and glanced over his shoulder, studying the bushes near the café. Yasuhiro had decorated his hair with leaves to help obscure himself, while Byakuya was a silhouette behind a distant lamp post, a trench coat and a raised newspaper concealing his identity.

“... Sapling to Ten Gods, is there any sign of Kirigiri-san? Over,” said Makoto, and he heard Yasuhiro let out a pleased laugh.

Byakuya allowed a beat of silence to pass to indicate a glare. “Not ye-”

“Palm tree to Ten Gods, you’ve gotta - ”

“No, wait,” blurted Byakuya, stunning Yasuhiro into shutting up, and then he dropped his volume. “Yes. She’s getting out of a taxi now. Let’s hope that luck of yours behaves itself, Naegi.”

Then,

“... Over,” said Byakuya.

Makoto’s heart raced. Sure enough, Kyouko passed Byakuya and soon arrived at the café, her heels clicking against the pavement. He focused on his breathing and smiled when their eyes met, telling himself to relax. They had gone out for lunch before. Okay, maybe not as a planned romantic outing - an official date - but still. No big deal.

“Kirigiri-san!” Makoto greeted. He rose from his chair, waving a hand.

Kyouko nodded.

“Naegi-kun,” she replied in that cool tone of hers.

His eyes flickered as he admired her outfit, consisting of high heeled boots and a baggy, grey t-shirt tucked into a long, purple-blue skirt.

“Palm Tree to Sapling, tell her how cute she looks. Over.”

Makoto flushed.

“You look great,” he stammered, dressed as casually as her, in a white checked shirt and navy jeans.

Kyouko’s mouth cracked into a glimpse of a grin.

“Thank you,” she replied.

She reached for one of the chairs.

“Palm Tree to Sapling, make sure you pull out her chair and tuck her in. Over.”

Makoto flitted over and pulled out a chair, like Yasuhiro instructed. Kyouko quirked her brow but sat down, and she tightened her lips, restraining a smile, as he pushed her chair in.

“Thank you,” she said again.

“It’s no problem,” he replied, and he walked back to his chair, opposite hers, and seated himself.

After a few minutes, a waitress took their order, and they didn’t have to wait long for their drinks. Their lemonade refreshed them on the summer day, and Makoto lounged in his chair, bathing in the day’s warmth that kissed his face. Kyouko didn’t say anything, tasting her drink as she stared into space, seemingly in thought.

“Palm tree to Sapling, you’ve gotta engage her. Over.”

Makoto leaned forward and folded his arms over on the table. “So, how has your day been so far?”

“Uneventful,” said Kyouko.

His shoulders wilted. “Oh...”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” she said. “I can get restless, but a break every once in a while helps me recuperate... and the day isn’t over yet.”

One end of her lips curled upward, her eyes half-open. He coughed and bobbed his head.

“Y-Yeah,” he said.

“Ten Gods to Sapling, talk about the restaurant. Over.”

“I’ve never been here before,” Makoto told him, but Kyouko assumed he was talking to her.

“Neither have I,” said Kyouko, making him jump, but she didn’t show any signs of suspecting anything was off. She touched a hand to her temple and hesitated, averting her gaze briefly. “But if I am with you, then the food will taste that much sweeter.”

Kyouko locked eyes with him and lowered her hand. His face heated up, and pink began to set into her features.

“So, how did you find out about this place?” she asked him. Her face tensed for a moment. “What made you think to take me here?”

“It was recommended to me,” he explained. “And I was told it was good, so I thought you’d like it... and... yeah.”

“Ten Gods to Sapling, that was awful. Over.”

Makoto furrowed his brow.

“I’d like to see you do better,” he muttered.

“What did you say?” asked Kyouko.

“N-Nothing!”

She narrowed her eyes and drank some more lemonade.

“Palm Tree to Sapling, you need to engage her. Tell her about her smile. Over.”

Makoto opened his mouth.

“Ten Gods to Sapling, don’t listen to him. Talk about how impressed you are with her at work. Over.”

“Palm Tree to Sapling, do listen to me. No one wants to talk about work when they’re at lunch. Over.”

“Ten Gods to Sapling, Kirigiri will think you can’t think of anything interesting to say if you go for her smile. It’s superficial and won’t lead into a conversation. Ov-”

“Palm Tree to Sapling, talking about work will change the mood to a stuffy business-like one. This is why Togami-chi’s still a virgin. Ask her what plans she has for later. O-”

“Ten Gods to Sapling, she’ll think you didn’t spend time planning your day with her if you listen to that fool’s advice. Also, Hagakure, don’t make assumptions about me. O-”

“Palm Tree to Sapling, are you hiding something? Over.”

They weren’t even talking to Makoto now, despite addressing him.

“... No.”

“Palm Tree to Sapling! You and Fukawa-chi totally did it, didn’t you? Over.”

“I’m... I’m n-not dignifying that with a response!”

“You did! You did! Asahina-chi owes me a thousand yen!”

Kyouko cleared her throat loudly.

“Hagakure-kun, I know you’re there,” she said, and it didn’t require being a detective to work that out. They could hear him shouting into a walkie talkie.

Yasuhiro squealed and darted out of the bush. She sighed.

“Kirigiri-san,” Makoto started, but then he was interrupted by a screech of static from Kyouko’s direction.

“Mermaid to Fog Cutter, what’s going on? Is Hagakure there? Over.”

Kyouko winced and removed her earpiece from her ear.

“You too, huh?” he said, unable to stop himself from smiling, and he took out his earpiece.

She placed hers on the table, blushing, and he followed suit.

“Our friends have quite the characters,” she remarked, lips twitching.

“Their hearts are in the right place... most of the time,” he said, and she nearly snorted. He straightened. “I was so nervous, I was worried that I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“Understandable,” she said. She stroked her hair and rolled her eyes. “This might be one of the most ridiculous things that they’ve done.”

“I don’t know, I think there are strong contenders,” he said with a smirk, and they carried on talking without the earpieces in.

They were in deep conversation when their starters arrived.

“So,” said Makoto as he started his onion soup, crunchy bread and cheese on top. “Do you have plans for later? I was thinking of seeing a movie together, but if you’re busy or would rather do something else...”

“I’d love to,” she assured him.


End file.
